It's Positive
by bluebubbles2554
Summary: "She flipped the test over and stared at the small circle. Plus. Positive. Pregnant. Sabrina Grimm is pregnant. The worst part, the father doesn't know and just so happens to be the bane of her existence." Sabrina Grimm is heading back to Ferryport Landing for the summer, pregnant. No one knows, not her parents, siblings, not even the father and the boy who broke her heart. Now...
1. Young and Pregnant

**It's Positive**

"She flipped the test over and stared at the small circle. Plus. Positive. Pregnant. Sabrina Grimm is pregnant. The worst part, the father doesn't know and just so happens to be the bane of her existence."

Sabrina Grimm is heading back to Ferryport Landing for the summer, pregnant. No one knows, not her parents, siblings, not even the father and the boy who broke her heart. Now Sabrina is wondering if there is even a point to telling anyone, after all, what if it made it worse?

Sabrina isn't sure. All she knows is she can't do this alone, but what if she is?

* * *

 **Young and Pregnant**

Sabrina Grimm took a deep breath and pressed the stick upside down on her hand. She was currently sitting on a filthy gas station bathroom. _Not exactly the best place she had ever been,_ she thought, but as soon as she had bought it, she had wanted to know.

Though, she kind of already knew the answer.

Still, she had to be sure. After all, there was no point in crying wolf if it's a false alarm. _Please let it be a false alarm._

But she was getting ahead of herself. After all, perhaps she's not pregnant. But only one way to find out. She flipped the test over and stared at the small circle.

Plus.

Positive.

Pregnant.

Sabrina Grimm is pregnant. The worst part, the father doesn't know and just so happens to be the bane of her existence.

oo0oo

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity when a jingle of the doorknob and a loud knock came from the door. "Hey, anybody in there?" a voice screeched from behind. "I've been waiting for five freaking minutes. Gonna piss my pants here!"

Sabrina glared in annoyance at the door. Her entire life was falling apart and here was some asshole yelling at her. She supposed that's what you get at a gas station bathroom. Still, it would have been nice for a few minutes of peace and quiet. Doesn't she deserve at least that?

She stood up and chucked the test into the garbage. She had heard of people keeping them for nostalgia purposes, but she figured she'll never look back on this day, wishing she kept a stick with her pee on it.

Sabrina slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. Naraly missing the old guy who pushed his was inside. "About time," he muttered, but she ignored him and crossed the length of the short store, reaching for the door.

"Hey!" the young women behind the counter called out to her, "how'd it go?" _God, people are so noisy,_ she thought. She bought a pregnancy test from her and asked to use their bathroom, that didn't make them friends.

"Fine," she replied and walked outside before the women could ask more. She crossed to the car and opened the passenger door.

"Can we go now?" Mindy asked irritatingly. She was busy applying a layer of lip gloss from the tiny rear-view mirror. "I wanna reach Ferryport Landing by nightfall. Don't wanna be outside when it's dark. You never know who might jump you."

"Yeah, we can go," Sabrina replied and slid down in her seat. Mindy started her old car, the radio immediately blaring, and they started to drive.

Sabrina looked out the window and she wondered what she should do. _Oh god,_ she realized, _she would have to tell her parents._ She didn't even try to imagine what it would be like telling the father. Although, her parents would kill her when she told them, so she probably didn't have to worry about that too much.

Sabrina had thought she had been free from him. After all, they lived in different cities. But one mistake, one stupid night when she hadn't been thinking and look at the consequences.

The boy had broken her heart and eventually she had enough. As soon as she was done high school, she packed her bags and moved to New York. She had gotten into New York University and had been attending there for the past two years.

Sabrina enjoyed it immensely. She had her little dorm room she shared with a roommate, who was there at the University more for boys than studying. Sabrina didn't mind, she was often not there anyway. Sure, it was lonely sometimes, but she had a few friends she hung out with and made the trip home whenever she could.

That's how she found Mindy. She was also from Ferryport Landing—the non-magical part—and had posted a sign saying she was willing to drive someone up if they split the cost of gas. Well, Sabrina was willing. Even if it meant she had to spend the hours listening to her god-awful music, hearing about the boy who cheated on her, and sitting in the car that always smelt like smoke.

She got to spend time with her family, whom Sabrina missed so very much. Sure, it was her choice to move, but that didn't mean she didn't hate it. It wasn't too bad. Sabrina always came back for the holidays and even some long weekends. Sometimes her parents even visited her, so really, university had been a good thing. In fact, it had been exactly what Sabrina had needed.

When she had left two years ago, she had promised herself it would be a new start. Swore to herself that she could be strong and do this. That she could move on from one part of her life to the next.

And yeah, perhaps it was also to forget the boy that broke her heart. She had learned from her mistakes with him, and made sure to never put herself as vulnerable as she had been. Because being vulnerable had led her to heartbreak beyond words.

It had taken her a while to put herself back together from that day and Sabrina swore that she would never go back down that path.

She placed a hand tenderly to her slim stomach. God, she still couldn't believe it. _How had this even happened?_

Her face warmed slightly. Obviously, she knew _how_ it had happened. She just didn't understand how it had come to this. How she made a choice—a bad one—and it had led to a thing growing inside of her.

 _A baby,_ she corrected herself. It probably wasn't a good idea to be killing it a thing. Or 'it' for that matter.

Still, she found it weird to call it a baby. That would make her a mother. At 20.

 _Yeah, that is weird,_ she thought. But shouldn't she just deal with it? Get used to it? Because very soon that will be real.

Sabrina felt her heart pump faster as imagined getting bigger, of having to take care of another human being when she couldn't even take care of herself enough to not get pregnant.

 _Stop freaking_ out, she reminded herself. She couldn't do that anymore, because in a few months she would have a baby in her arms.

Sabrina promised herself she would do whatever she needed to for this child. That's why she swore to herself, as she sat in the car, to never tell the father.

* * *

I'm back with another story! One that I'm super excited about.

Yes, I have other's to finish, but I got the idea for this one and started to write and well, here it is. ;)

WARNING: This one may be a bit more mature then my others, I don't know yet, just informing you in advance before I get swamped with comments.

If you liked it, want to chat, or really anything, please tell me! I'd love to know.

So review, favourite/follow, PM. Whatever you want. :)


	2. Home at Last

**Home at Last**

"Kay, here you go," Mindy said, stopping in front of the _Blue Plate Special._ The little diner was still running even now. _Really, nothing ever changes in Ferryport Landing_ , Sabrina thought as she got out of the car and walked around to the trunk.

You have the usual things in a small town, your one traffic light, neighbours you have to drive to reach, and fairy tale creatures. Perhaps the last one didn't apply to _all_ small towns.

"Hurry, I have to reach my mom's place in a couple minutes or she'll get angry," Mindy screeched out the window from the driver's seat. "You know how my mom is, always yelling at me about something or the other." Unfortunately, Sabrina did know, as Mindy's mother had been one of the topics of conversation in their car drives.

"I'm hurry," Sabrina yelled back and hauled her big suitcase from the trunk. She dumped it on the floor and shut the trunk with a bang. Mindy's car screeched away, leaving Sabrina coughing in the smoke.

"Good bye to you too," Sabrina grumbled and grabbed the handle of the suitcase, hauling it onto the pavement. She glanced around for her parent's car, but the street was almost empty.

 _Maybe I'm early_ , Sabrina thought and flicked her sleeve away to look at her watch. Nope, she's on time. Sabrina looked down the street once more, before deciding that her parents were just late.

Sabrina shivered, although it was summer, it was cold at night and she hadn't dressed warmly. After another glance at the street, Sabrina walked into the diner, thinking it would be better than freezing to death outside.

She was instantly met with the warmth of the diner, the friendly air of families and friends talking and laughing at tables. Sabrina spied the tables, trying to see if she recognized anyone.

"Sabrina," a voice cried and she turned to the sound. There stood Blue Farrah, a waitress and owner of the diner who also happened to be the Blue Fairy.

"Hi," she replied awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"I didn't know you were coming back," Blue said.

"Yeah, just for the summer. Then I'm going back to university."

Blue's naturally warm face, smiled at Sabrina. "Aww, that's a shame. I missed you here at the diner. I remember you always used to come here with your family."

"Yeah, it was Friday night tradition," Sabrina replied, smiling at the memory. "I loved it here, and not just because I didn't have to eat my grandmothers cooking."

Blue laughed, "You guys were such a lovely customers. Even when you and the faerie boy used to fight so much, you knocked a waiter's food all over the floor." Blue continues to snort with laughter, but Sabrina stopped, her chest tightening in pain.

"Yes, I remember that," she replied and then to change the topic, "I am just waiting here until my parents arrive."

"No problem dear, wait all you want."

"Thank you," Sabrina replied and huddled in the entrance, looking out the window for her parents.

The minutes ticked by. What was once five minutes, soon turned into 30 and Sabrina had to realize that no one was coming. Sabrina almost stomped her feet in annoyance, but then thought against having a fit in the crowded diner. Instead, she calmly pulled out her phone to call them.

It's dead.

Sabrina sighed, the universe really was not on her side today. _No problem,_ Sabrina thought, _just ask to use the diner's phone._

That didn't work out to well either. No one picked up on the home phone and Sabrina hadn't memorized any other numbers. It seemed she would be making the long walk home which she dreaded in the freezing cold.

Sabrina zipped up her sweater and set off into the cold. She scowled into the wind, sure that the universe was conspiring against her. No point in complaining, she reminded herself, that wouldn't get her anywhere. Although, Sabrina really wished to.

 _God, what is wrong with me_ , she wondered. Maybe the hormones had already set in. Dread filled her at the thought. It was just one more reminder of how very pregnant Sabrina is.

 _Don't think about that,_ she thought. But it was too late. The thoughts came spiraling in, one after another.

 _Pregnant_ , they whispered.

 _Alone,_ they added.

Sabrina brushed away tears, but couldn't change the fact that their rights. Pregnant and alone, that's what she would be forever known as. The poor girl who got herself knocked up, without any trace of the father.

Sabrina brushed away a couple more tears, accidently stepping in a puddle. Now, she really wasn't happy.

How could her parents forget her? Surely, they would have marked it on their calendars that their daughter was coming home. Sabrina guessed not.

oo0oo

Sabrina finally reached the house. It was now close to midnight and Sabrina was so cold, she was pretty sure she had lost a couple of toes to frostbite. She hauled her suitcase up the few steps and knocked quickly on the door, willing for someone to open it.

She didn't have to wait long. The door opened to reveal Daphne. She looked up at Sabrina, seeming to be momentarily surprised before a grin spread across her face.

"Sabrina!" she cried and launched herself at Sabrina who had to stumble back from the force. "I didn't know you were coming." Her voice sounded slightly muffled against Sabrina's chest.

"Really?" Sabrina replied when the girl had unattached herself from her. "I told mom and dad yesterday." Daphne opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a voice from down the hall.

"Daphne, close that door!" Her grandmother yelled. "You're letting in all the cold air."

"Granny!" Daphne yelled back, turning from Sabrina to shove her face through the doorway. "It's Sabrina. She's here."

"What did you say?" Granny yelled back.

"Sabrina is here," Daphne yelled even louder and Sabrina cringed.

"Who is here?"

"Sabrina!"

"Who?"

"Sabrina!" Daphne was just about blowing out Sabrina's ear drums at this point.

"Sabrina? Well, why didn't you tell me?" There was a noise and a clatter as Granny Relda no doubt was making her way to the door.

"Her hearing still bad?" Sabrina asked Daphne.

"You could say that," Daphne replied with a grin. "You know how she is. So stubborn! Refuses to get a hearing aid because she keeps claiming she'll find a spell that can solve it."

"I'm going to assume she didn't find the spell."

"Sabrina, _liebling_ ," Granny said, and enveloped Sabrina in a hug. "Come inside, you're freezing." They all rushed inside, Granny shutting the door behind her.

Sabrina was led passed the entryway and down a hallway until they reached the living room. Granny Relda pushed her into the love seat beside the fire and was ordered to stay there until she got her a cup of hot chocolate. Sabrina obliged, happy to be home at last.

No one else was in the living room, but her and their dog, Elvis. Daphne had run upstairs, claiming to retrieve the rest of her family. The dog lifted his head at her arrival, but made no attempt to lift himself up from the couch, a position he would no doubt get into trouble with Granny very soon.

"No hello kisses?" Sabrina asked the door who whined and put his head back down of the sofa. Sabrina snorted and tucked her feet underneath herself.

She was happy to be home. She had missed her family so much, even though she had seen them only a couple weeks ago. Still, Sabrina couldn't deny the worry that churned inside her stomach. Now that she was here, it made her one step closer to telling everyone that she's pregnant. The thought alone made her want to throw up.

Sabrina pushed it from her mind as her family came down the stairs, all of them smiling at the sight of her. Her parents and her younger brother, Basil, were the first to reach her, each of kissing her on cheek. Then was her uncle who picked her up and spun her around like she was still a little girl. Sabrina received a gentle hug from Red and even a tentative one from Mr. Canis and Pinocchio, the boy smiling at her shyly.

That only left one person.

Although she didn't want it, she couldn't help but look around for him. To see if the boy had bothered to come for her arrival. Sabrina was sure he wasn't there until she spotted him by the door to the kitchen.

He was staring at her and their eyes momentarily met. He took a step forward, as if to reach her, but she quickly averted her eyes. Sabrina knew she was delaying the inevitable, but she couldn't help it. She needed a few more minutes to compose herself before she talked to him.

To be honest the sight of him sent waves of mixed emotion through her. Sabrina wasn't sure whether to kiss him or to shout and hit him. She supposed she couldn't do both and would have to go the mature root and be civil. The mature root sucked.

While Sabrina had been lost in her head, she had missed everyone's questions. She smiled guiltily at them, as they all looked at her for answers.

"Stop it, don't swarm her," Granny Relda said, appearing from the kitchen with a mug. Sabrina sent a grateful look towards her grandmother. "Here you go, _liebling."_

"Thanks," Sabrina replied, taking the mug from her grandmother. Granny Relda placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"You're so cold. I swear Sabrina, you're the only one who can catch a cold in Summer!"

"I'm fine," Sabrina said and motioned for her grandmother to sit down. Everyone else had found their seats on the many couches and chairs all placed around the fire. "It probably didn't help that I had to walk here from Blue's Diner. Thanks Mom and Dad." She shot her parents a playful look, no need to make them feel guilty.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Henry said. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's all—"

"I told you to pick her up," Veronica interrupted. She turned to glare at her husband beside her.

Henry glared back, "I said I'm sorry."

"This is the one thing I asked you to do."

"Yes, I know. But I forgot."

"I can't believe you forgot. Look how cold our daughter is." Sabrina shrunk into her seat, embarrassed that she had caused the fight between her parents. She looked around the room to see everyone looking anywhere but at her parents.

"Don't try and make me feel guilty. I already apologized and Sabrina said it was fine."

"That's not true. Is it, honey?" Her parents both turned to look at her.

Sabrina felt her cheeks warm. "It's fine, really."

"See?" Henry said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, she's just lying to make you feel better."

Her dad opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Uncle Jake. "Why don't we all go in the kitchen for some more hot chocolate and leave Henry and Veronica to discuss." Sabrina didn't miss the pointed look Uncle Jake threw their way.

They all got up to go to the kitchen, leaving Sabrina's parents to their bickering. Sabrina was the last to leave and she couldn't help but hear their arguing.

"Did you just point your finger at me?"

"No, don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic!"

Sabrina shut the door, glad to be rid of it. The kitchen wasn't very big and definitely couldn't fit everyone in there. Mr. Canis, Pinocchio and Red all headed back up the stairs, all claiming some excuse or the other. Much to Sabrina's disappointment, not Puck.

"How bad have they been?" Sabrina asked to Daphne.

"Pretty bad, worse since you were here last time," Daphne replied. Sabrina knew her parents were fighting more often, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"Girls, no need to worry," Granny Relda interrupted them. "Parents fight all the time." She pointedly looked at Basil who was listening to their every word.

Sabrina swallowed, "Of course." She turned to her brother. "Why don't you go get hot chocolate from Uncle Jake?" Basil nodded and walked off to their uncle.

"You don't think their going to spilt up, do you?" Daphne whispered.

"No, of course not," Sabrina replied. "Don't be silly." Although Sabrina wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Daphne or herself.

The idea of her parents not being together was absurd. They were Henry and Veronica. Sabrina had always known them to be in love. After all, a couple of dumb fights didn't mean they were getting divorced. At least, Sabrina was pretty sure that's all it was.

"Hot chocolates done," Uncle Jake announced and everyone went to get. Sabrina was about to head for some more when someone tapped her on the arm. She turned to see him.

Puck.

Who just so happened to be the father of her child.

oo0oo

Review, follow/favourite the story for next chapter.

:)


	3. Dreams to Kill

**Dreams to Kill**

"Can we talk?" he asked. Sabrina sucked in breath. Even the sound of his voice sent a slight shiver down her spine. It had been weeks since she last heard it. Silly, she knew to think about this all now, but the thoughts clouded in her head.

Sabrina realized she had been staring at him, not saying anything. He cocked an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer. "I'm actually really tired," Sabrina forced out. She gave a slightly too dramatic yawn. "I'm going to head upstairs to sleep."

Puck looked like he was going to argue, but then decided against it. "Oh okay. Good night."

Sabrina mumbled a "good night" back before fleeing upstairs. She couldn't get up them faster, trying to get away from Puck as soon as possible.

Sabrina knew she was being a coward; she would have to confront him sometime or the other. Not about her being pregnant, no, about what happened last time. Puck would not doubt want to talk about it.

After all, she had fled Ferryport Landing right after, leaving him in the dust.

Sabrina knew he wanted to talk. He had called her a couple times after the incident, but she had made up excuse after excuse of why she couldn't talk. Eventually he had stopped calling. But now she couldn't keep making excuses. They would have to talk about it. _But just not now_ , Sabrina decided.

Sabrina marched across the hallway to Daphne's room, formally her own. After she had left, Daphne had left the room she shared with Red and moved into her own. Sabrina didn't mind, she enjoyed the nights where she and Daphne would whisper stories to each other in bed. Sometimes Red would come over and join them and Sabrina felt like nothing had changed since she left. Sure, maybe she was too old for that, but Sabrina didn't care.

With so many people living in their home, the space was tight. Don't even get Sabrina started on what it had been like in the bathrooms in the morning. There had two for eleven people.

With that in mind, Sabrina left Daphne's room and headed to the bathroom. She locked the door and got in the shower quickly. She started to feel better as the hot water ran over her. Sabrina was still not sure what she would do, but at least she wasn't freaking out anymore. She decided she needed to have a good night's sleep before she made any decisions.

After toweling off and brushing her teeth, she headed to Daphne's room. Daphne was already sitting on the bed when she opened the door.

"I'm so happy you're back," she said in greeting.

"Same, I missed you," Sabrina replied.

Daphne made a fake pouty face. "You always say that."

Sabrina grinned, "Because it's always true."

"Then you shouldn't leave." Sabrina frowned and turned to her sister. Although Daphne looked like she was trying to play it off as a joke, Sabrina could tell there was some truth behind it.

"You know that's not possible. Come on Daphne, don't give me a hard time about it." Sabrina crossed over to the bed and sat down beside her. "After all, I'll be home all summer. Plenty of time to catch up."

Daphne gave Sabrina a small smile. "I have loads to tell you." She started chatting about everything that had happened to her over the past couple of weeks, from the food she didn't like at a restaurant, to a boy she liked smiling at her.

Sabrina smiled, _this_ is exactly what she needed right now. She'd kiss her sister because of it, if it didn't bring so much questions.

Sabrina dressed into comfy sweats and a loose top as her sister chatted. They chatted a bit more, Daphne mostly talking with Sabrina answering questions Daphne threw at her.

Soon an hour had gone passed and it was almost two in the morning. The sisters were sprawled side by side on the bed in mostly silence, except for the odd comment or story. Sabrina's eyes were now closed.

"Sabrina," Daphne said quietly.

"Mhmm," Sabrina mumbled back, not properly listening.

"Why did you leave so suddenly last time?" Sabrina was so tired, it took her brain a little while to process what her sister asked. When she realized the question, she stilled and opened her eyes.

Sabrina hadn't told anyone about her and Puck's night last time she had been here. She hadn't really given anyone the chance. As soon as she had woken up the next morning, she rushed out the door, without a good bye to anyone.

She swallowed, trying to find a lie. "I had to meet Mindy early and I hadn't realized how late it was when I woke up."

"But—"

"I'm so tired right now Daphne. Can we talk more in the morning?"

She watched Daphne purse her lips, clearly this wouldn't be the last time they talked about this. Thankfully she just said, "Yeah, good night."

Sabrina mumbled one back before she fell into a deep sleep.

oo0oo

Sabrina was outside, standing on a path. The sun shining down brightly into her eyes, warming her bare arms. She was wearing a loose dress, ending quite high up her legs, something she never would have picked out for herself to wear. Sabrina looked around and spied a forest, a pond and for whatever reason, a boxing ring.

 _Why does this place seem so familiar?_ Sabrina wondered. She walked down the path until she realized, she was in Puck's room.

Except for random additions, it was the same place since she was young. For whatever reason, it made her feel nostalgic. Although Sabrina was always getting dunked in goo, or attacked by angry monkeys in here, it was still a part of her childhood she realized. Albeit a strange part.

"Hello?" she called. Sabrina should turn around, if she was in here she would most definitely bump into him. Yet, she found herself still walking down the path.

As she walked, the sun went away and she was drenched in darkness. Sabrina kept going down the path, now spooked at the shadows moving around her. Sabrina shivered as she had the distinct idea that the shadows were watching her, whispering about her.

She spied a light ahead and quicken her pace. There, standing in the middle of the light was a man, his back to her. Sabrina stopped, trying to make out who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked, but didn't move closer.

The man turned around, revealing to be Puck. He didn't say anything, just stared at her like a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"Puck, why am I here?" He didn't reply and she walked to him. He only stared at her as she walked toward him, not bothering to move at all.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked him when she reached him. "I can't seem to remember why I'm here." He didn't say anything. "Hello, Puck, can you be helpful?"

"Sabrina," he said. She sighed, he was getting on her nerves now.

"Yeah?"

"You ran away." She paled and an involuntarily shiver racked her body.

"W-what do y-you mean?" she stammered. Why was she stammering? She had stopped doing that years ago.

"You didn't stay, you didn't talk, you left. You ran away."

"I didn't." She jutted out her chin, trying to sound confident.

"You didn't tell me." Puck now looked incredibly sad. "You should have."

Sabrina swallowed, "Listen Puck, I really don't understand what you're saying. Maybe if you just explain a bit more, I could—"

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"I…I…" Sabrina tried to come up with something to say, but she was lost. _How did he know? How did she explain why she didn't tell him?_

Puck looked at her with sad green eyes. "Now I cannot help you."

"Help me from what?" But Puck was already turning and walking away. "Puck, stop." She tried to move forward to catch him, but she couldn't move. "Stop. Stop! Puck!"

Suddenly she was standing in front of her family by the front door. She looked over confused at her parents, her sister, her grandmother, Uncle Jake…

"Just go Sabrina," her mother said.

"What do you m-mean? G-go w-where?" Why was she still stammering?

"I don't care, anywhere but here," her father replied. She looked at him in surprise, his tone sounded cold, something he had never used to address her before.

"I don't understand." She looked around at her family, wishing someone would explain, but they all looked as cold as her father's voice, even her younger brother was glaring at her.

"Go," Uncle Jake ordered.

"Can someone please explain what I've done." She looked at Daphne, trying to see the sister she knew.

"I don't understand how you can just stand there after what you've done," this was from Granny Relda.

"I don't know what I've done," Sabrina pleaded. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry." Sabrina was now close to tears, she could feel them building up.

"You can't exactly undue getting pregnant," Daphne spat at her. It felt like a blow hit her body. One that went straight through her, piercing her heart.

"You've disgraced this family," her mother again. "Go and don't come again."

"But, I didn't know." She was sobbing at this point.

"Go," her dad said and looked away from her, like he couldn't even stand to look at her. Sabrina took a hesitant step backward, out the door and onto the porch. She looked at her family desperately, surely this was all a cruel joke. But no one laughed.

"But…" She wasn't sure what to say. Sabrina looked at them again when a figure pushed past her parents and came to stand in front of her.

"See," Puck said pityingly, "now I cannot help you."

And the door closed in her face.

oo0oo

 **Kind of a dark chapter, I know. This isn't really a dark story, but well,** ** _this happened._**

 **Review, favourite, follow for next chapter**

 **;)**


	4. Embarrassment to Last Forever

**Embarrassment to Last Forever**

"Sabrina," a voice was calling her. "Sabrina!"

She was thrashing in a bed, moving from one side to another as tears streamed in a heavy flow down her face.

She was gasping now.

 _Her family was kicking her out. They didn't want her anymore. Puck didn't want her. She was all alone._

Dimly she was aware of someone calling her name, but she couldn't think in her hysterics. But she did notice her wrists getting pinned to the bed.

Someone had grabbed them, their body pressed down heavily on hers, causing the thrashing to stop. The hysterics stopped as well, the sobbing turned into a few tears.

"Sabrina, open your eyes." Sabrina took a deep breath and obeyed.

She found herself in Daphne's bed. Except it wasn't Daphne on her.

No, it was Puck pinning her on the bed. She suddenly aware of every point in contact. Of his fingers circling her wrists and pinning them to the bed away from her body. Of his hips and legs digging into hers, making her unable to wiggle underneath him. Of their chest's just, a breath apart. Their faces so close she could make out the little freckles sprawled across his nose.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. She nodded because she didn't think she could use words. He looked at her deeply one more time before lifting off of her. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

She sat up, a headache already sprouting between her eye because of the crying. Sabrina only noticed Daphne now standing by the door, looking worried.

Sabrina sighed, how was she going to explain this? She dried off left over tears from her cheeks as she stared at both of them. No one was saying anything, so they all stayed in silence.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. I was going to ask you that."

Sabrina pursued her lips, there was _no_ way she was going to explain her dream. Especially with Puck still standing in the room. "Why don't you explain your half first?"

"I was just sleeping when I was awoken by you bumping into me. I thought you were just moving around, so I ignored you and just rolled over. But then you started to kick me and I thought you were just playing some weird joke because like you were _really_ moving around the bed. But after I told you to stop and you just kept going, I got nervous."

"So, you invited him in?" Sabrina asked accusatory and jabbed a thumb at Puck even though it's pretty clear who she was talking about.

"No, I let myself in," Puck explained.

"You just walked into our room without permission?" Sabrina knew she was over reacting, but she was embarrassed and turned that into anger instead. Besides, she was a little pissed.

"No," Puck argued and blew out a breath, clearly getting mad too, "I—"

"No, what? Didn't go into out room without permission? Because I think you did."

"I only did it because you shouted for me." Sabrina had her mouth open retort, but stopped. She felt her cheeks getting warm with embarrassment. _What if they already knew what her dream was about?_

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I had gotten to that point yet," Daphne said before Puck could respond. "You started to mutter, things I couldn't understand—" Sabrina almost sighed in relief "—but then you did say something clear: Puck."

"So, I came in because I thought you were calling for me. I saw you thrashing and muttering, and Daphne was freaking out in the corner," Puck said.

"Then you started crying," Daphne added, "and I didn't know what to do. Puck was calling your name, but you didn't respond."

"So, I restrained you, so you would stop." He looked determinably at her, as if daring her to argue. She didn't.

"Thank you," Sabrina said quietly. "Did I say anything else?" She tried not to sound too desperate, but she couldn't help it slipping out a bit.

"You said my name a few times and 'alone'," Puck replied. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you dream about?"

Sabrina swallowed. "I can't actually remember now. I'm sure it was something stupid now, probably just seemed worse in the dream. Maybe I was still freaked out about finals or something." She looked at Puck, willing him to believe her.

"As long as you're okay," Daphne said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She tried to sound nonchalant, like she had already forgoten about it. "What time is it?" she said in attempt to change the conversation.

"Seven, thirty," Daphne replied.

"Ugh, too early."

"Honestly, I don't know how you got up for classes."

"Me too." Daphne grinned in reply and Sabrina knew she had already forgot about it. Whereas Puck…Well, Sabrina wasn't sure. He was just staring at her intently as if he could tell something was wrong. Sabrina just hoped he didn't know what.

"I'm going to shower," she said and grabbed a set of clothes and marched to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom she quickly shut and locked the door. Taking deep breath, Sabrina stared into the mirror, trying to process what just happened.

Sabrina couldn't believe she had cried in her sleep. It would have been embarrassing if only Daphne had seen, but also Puck, it was mortifying. She tried to play it off as if it didn't matter, but if she was honest, she was a little freaked.

Okay, maybe a lot freaked out.

The dream had completely gotten to her. It had been her worst fears laid out perfectly for her. She tried to remind herself it would never happen, that her family loved her too much, but there was still that small feeling that maybe they would hate her. Then who would she have left?

Now she was really freaking out. Her heart beat abnormally fast and she tried to take deep breaths. She griped the edge of the counter and stared at her reflection, trying to distract herself.

Long, blonde hair was pulled into a knotty bun, blue eyes, pointed nose, small lips and rosy cheeks. Sabrina touched her cheek, she had the same features as she did when she was a kid, yet they seemed different, more grown up perhaps.

Her hand drifted to her lower stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but soon she would and her pregnancy would no longer be a secret. It would be a very real thing.

Sabrina suddenly wondered about her child. Would it be a he or she? Would it have her blue eyes or Puck's green eyes? A thought popped into her head of a little girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes running into her arms.

Sabrina shook her head, she couldn't think about such fantasies.

oo0oo

 **Review, favourite/follow for next chapter. Update in the next little while.**

 **;)**


	5. Talking can be Traitorous

**Talking can be Traitorous**

"Sabrina, can we talk?" Puck asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in a new set of clothes, her wet hair piled high on her head in a towel.

Sabrina shifted uncomfortably, "I'm busy now." _She did not want to talk with Puck._

Puck narrowed his eyes at her and the image of her daughter with those eyes flashed in her head again. She felt her cheeks redden and hoped Puck thought it was just from her hot shower.

"Doing what?"

Sabrina scrambled for a lie. "I have to get unpacked." She hoped Puck hadn't noticed the pause she took.

He gave her a look that said he very well did notice and knew she was lying. "Can't it wait?"

"Not really, so if you don't mind…" She tried walking around him, but he stepped in her way.

"Sabrina you can't keep ignoring me forever." She gave him an innocent look, her eyes widening.

"I'm not ignoring you. I've only just come home."

Puck crossed his arms. Sabrina couldn't help but eye his arms, at the muscles showing. Her eyes unwillingly traveled across his chest and down his stomach, the shirt he was wearing was loose, but she could imagine the muscles underneath. She looked at his face, at the unruly blond hair and piercing green eyes, his mouth set in a firm line. _God, he looked good,_ Sabrina thought.

Did she just think that?

 _Yes, you did_ , the voice replied.

Sabrina hated her traitorous mind.

"You've been ignoring me, and you know it. We have to talk about this." A weird day it was if Puck was telling her they needed to talk. "I mean we didn't get to talk earlier. You left right after out night together, and—"

"Sshh," Sabrina screeched and planted her hand over his mouth, the other grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room.

When they were safely behind closed doors, she let go of him. Puck was staring at her with wide, incredulous eyes.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You started to talk about what happened right in the middle of the hallway!"

"So? I wasn't going to start grinding against you right there in the hallway."

Sabrina sighed, mad that she had to explain this to him. "Anyone could have heard. What if my parents had walked in right there? Or Uncle Jake?"

She began to ran her hands through her hair, only to remember that it's in a towel and dropped them to her side.

"No one knows about us." She cut Puck a glare. "At least I haven't told anyone about us. You better haven't." She took a step toward him, trying to seem menacing as she glared. That didn't work as he was almost a head taller than her. It just left their bodies closer, his leaning down over hers.

"No, I haven't told anyone about us." He seemed to lean closer to her. "I wasn't even aware that there was an 'us'".

For a second no one moved or talked. Sabrina looked into his face and her breath caught, only realizing now how very close they were. If she just tilted her face a bit more and stretched onto her tip toes, their lips could meet.

But no, that couldn't happen and Sabrina took a step back. "There is no us."

"Then what the hell do you call what we did a couple weeks ago?" He glared at her as if daring her to come up with an answer.

"A momentary lapse of judgment." She looked down at her hands, unable to look at him.

"It was not that and you know it."

She forced herself to look him straight in the eye and said confidently, "Yes, it was. I was drunk that night and so were you. We took advantage of each other."

"We had only a bit. You cannot blame everything on the alcohol. You're attracted to me and I, you."

She jutted out her jaw in determination. "No, I am not."

"Yes, you are." He stepped closer, but she didn't back away. If she did, it would be like admitting that his presence affected her. "Don't you remember what happened? You enjoyed it so very much."

He didn't touch her, but Sabrina felt like he was. Maybe it was because his eyes devoured her, roaming up and down her body. Sabrina let out an involuntarily shiver that she knew without even having to look at him, made Puck smile with delight.

"That was one night," she replied, her voice had gotten soft. "It doesn't change anything about us. It was a momentarily lapse of judgement."

"Was it really? Maybe it was what we had wanted all along." His hand came out and brushed her shoulder, featherlight as it swept down her arm, causing goosebumps to appear.

"It was one time." She would have protested more, but Puck brushed his fingers across her cheekbone and then brought his thumb across her bottom lip, making her speechless.

He brought his head low to meet hers and whispered in her ear, "It doesn't have to be."

"But," she started to protest, except she had lost her train of thought. Her entire focus was on Puck's lips as they gently kissed below her ear, making her gasp.

Puck gave her another featherlight kiss before he brought his lips back to her ear, his hot breath on her skin. "See, how much you react to me. We go together Sabrina, you and me. We fit. Don't fight this."

Sabrina took another deep breath in, trying to clear her thoughts. _What was she doing?_

Sabrina took a deliberate step back from Puck and she looked into his face. "No, we don't work." Her voice sounded cold, but it was the only way she could get the words out. "What happened a couple weeks ago was a mistake. Nothing more."

She turned to leave his room, trying to forget the look of hurt that had flashed across Puck's face.

oo0oo

Short chapter, I know. But the next one should be updated soon... Hopefully.

Review, favourite, follow- it makes me smile. ;)


	6. House Party

**House Party**

"You have to come."

"I don't think so."

"But I'm going and I want you there."

"Yeah, but probably no one else. I mean I don't want to be the older sister that tags along. It's just sad."

"They'll be other people your age as well. Puck's going."

Sabrina stilled than at Daphne's words. She hated how she reacted like this to his name, but she couldn't help it. Sabrina closed her eyes briefly and his face from earlier flashed across her mind. Sabrina had been harsh, but that was the only way she could say what she needed to say. How did Sabrina explain that to him? She couldn't.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Daphne continued, oblivious to Sabrina's thoughts. "I know, I know, it's a party with a bunch of high-schoolers, probably nothing compared to the parties you go to in university." Sabrina didn't say anything to that because the truth is, she had hardly gone to any parties.

She felt so old suddenly. She was twenty years old for crying out loud, and it wasn't like she was going to get any older. Literally. Soon, she wouldn't get to do anything because she'll be at home with a baby. Why shouldn't she go out while she still could? So what if Puck is going there, Sabrina decided she couldn't change her entire life because of him.

"I'll go," Sabrina said, interrupting Daphne who was still trying to persuade Sabrina.

Daphne gave a little squeal and wrapped her arms around Sabrina. "Thank god, because Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go without you."

Sabrina laughed, "So that's why you want me to come along. Here I thought it was because you love your older sister and want to spend time with her."

"That too," Daphne replied with a grin. "Let's get ready." Daphne grabbed Sabrina's hand and dragged her up the stairs and to her room.

Daphne immediately sat down at her vanity and began pulling out everything she needed, lip gloss, mascara, brush, straightening iron… Sabrina watched curiously, as her little sister handled the makeup with expert hands.

"When did you become so good at this stuff?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's not the hard," Daphne replied as she applied some lip gloss.

"Well look at my little sister, the beauty guru." Sabrina grinned as Daphne shot her an irritated look. Teasing her younger sister was one of the activities she enjoyed most.

"I'm fifteen."

Sabrina laughed, but didn't said anything more. She bent down to look through her suitcase, hoping she had some nice dress to wear, or at least a top. Sabrina was deciding between a plain blue dress, that was tight at her chest and flared to her knees, or a black skirt and tank top.

She looked up to see Daphne wrinkling her nose at her. "You're not planning on wearing either, right?"

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?" Sabrina tried to be mad, but the incredulous look on her sister's face made her laugh.

"Did you bring anything else?" Daphne bent down to look through Sabrina's suitcase.

"I didn't realize I was going partying."

"You can borrow something of mine instead." Daphne turned to her and gave her a big smile that gleamed naughty. "Now, let's do your hair and makeup, shall we?"

There was a debate about this. Daphne wanted to go full glam, Sabrina did not.

"But you'll look great. Real mysterious," Daphne said as she tried to apply bright red lipstick to Sabrina.

"I'll look ridiculous!" Sabrina replied and covered her lips from Daphne.

They eventually agreed on some mascara and glittery lip gloss. Sabrina even let Daphne fat iron her hair after she told Sabrina that it was "frizzy and unruly". Sabrina wondered when her sister had become such a pushy teenager. Sabrina experienced a pang of sadness, as she realized she had missed out on so much while she was away.

"Okay, let's get you out of those clothes and into something hotter." Sabrina was forced into some tight jeans and cropped glittery top. She stared into the mirror when it was done, surprised by her appearance.

She looked the same, sure, it wasn't like some magical Cinderella transformation, but she felt different. Pretty. Which is something she was sure she wouldn't feel for a while.

Sabrina grinned at the mirror, running her hands through her now straight hair that reached her lower back. "Good job guru Daphne."

Daphne grinned, "I'm a miracle worker, aren't I?" Sabrina mock gasped and hit her sister playfully.

"Is Red joining us?"

"Nah, she doesn't do parties." Sabrina grabbed a purse and followed Daphne out the door and down the stairs. They headed for the door, but was blocked by their parents.

"Don't you look adorable," Veronica said, pulling out her phone to take a picture.

Henry frowned at Daphne. "Bit short isn't it."

"Dad, stop," Daphne replied, but pulled down the edge of skirt a bit as she walked out the front door.

"Henry, stop, let them have fun," Veronica scolded.

Sabrina's father opened up to reply, but Sabrina quickly interrupted him, suspecting a fight. "Don't worry, I'll watch over her. See you guys later." Sabrina kissed each of her parent's cheeks and hurried out.

"How are we getting there?" Sabrina asked Daphne who stood on the lawn.

"Walking. It's close." Sabrina nodded and followed Daphne. The walk wasn't too bad, only about ten minutes before they reached the house. Sabrina could hear the blasting music coming from the house, and could only imagine how loud it would be inside.

Daphne grinned at her and opened the door. They stepped inside and Sabrina looked around at the heavily packed house. From her vantage point she could only see the living room, but already she knew this place was packed.

She followed Daphne through the house, squeezing passed moving bodies, the sound pounding into her head. The house felt hot with all the bodies and Sabrina felt rather uncomfortable.

They reached the kitchen where a line of snacks and drinks were seated. In the kitchen, the sound was less loud and people chilled around the island in the middle, sipping from red cups and chatting.

"I see some friends, I'm going to say hi," Daphne said and before Sabrina could reply, her sister was off. _So much for sticking together_ , Sabrina thought. She knew she shouldn't be mad at her sister, just because she wasn't enjoying herself, didn't mean she should make it worse for everyone. Sabrina promised herself she would hold out for as long as possible for Daphne.

Sabrina glanced around the kitchen awkwardly, hoping to find anyone she recognized. In an act of desperation, Sabrina even tried looking for someone who she could approach to start a conversation.

No one.

Feeling awkward, Sabrina decided to head for the drinks table. There was a variety of pops and juices as well as beer and stronger. She frowned, Sabrina had to tell Daphne not to drink. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if she brought her fifteen-year-old sister home drunk.

Still, even though she was underage, she needed something to take the edge off. And it wasn't like she hadn't drunk before.

She poured herself some juice, spiking it with alcohol. Trying to look relaxed and not at all the nervous wreck she was, Sabrina took attentive sip.

Only to spit it back into the cup.

She looked up to see a group of teenagers giving her a weird look, but she didn't care. Sabrina pushed passed them, looking for a bathroom. She could feel herself close to tears now.

Sabrina finally found it and locked herself inside. The music, diming slightly. Sabrina pushed the toilet seat down and had a seat, putting her head in her hands.

How could she be so stupid?

Luckily, she had spat the alcohol out before she drank any, but that had been close. _Way to close._ Sabrina felt tears in her eyes and she prayed they wouldn't fall.

A horrible thought came to her, she couldn't even take of the baby when it was inside of her, how was she going to take care of it once it was out?

Maybe she could adopt, she thought. Then the baby would never have to know what a screw up the mother was.

Except, Sabrina couldn't do that. She had spent a few years in an orphanage when she was younger and it had been awful. Sabrina couldn't do that to a child after she had gone through the experience.

Sabrina stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks looked a little red, but otherwise she didn't look too much of a mess.

She splashed a bit of water on her face and squared her shoulders before going back out. Sabrina headed to the living room where the music was playing and people were dancing.

She walked to the middle and began dancing. She immediately felt stupid as she put her hands in the air and moved her hips around. Sabrina was about to stop when she realized that no one was looking at her. No one cared that she looked awkward or anything, in fact, as soon as she had stopped and just stood there, she had gotten weird looks.

Sabrina grinned to herself, and began dancing again. It was remarkable how nice it felt to just let loose, to not care what everyone thought of her. It was surprising that in a crowd of strangers, she had managed to feel so free and… herself.

Sabrina hadn't realized how much she had been worrying. It really was causing a physical strain on her body. All the pretending and lying she had to do as well _. God, if felt so good to not have to pretend._

Soon Sabrina realized someone was staring at her. A boy with orange hair and a spread of freckles. When she caught him staring, the boy grinned, completely unashamed.

Sabrina waved him over with a bend of her finger. She was surprised by her boldness, but didn't bother to think too much about it.

"Hey, what's your name?" Orange asked.

"No talking, just dancing," Sabrina instructed. Orange grinned and obliged, clearly not caring that she didn't actually want him to know her.

They danced together, their bodies close. Sabrina didn't particularly care for the boy, and she doubted he cared for her, but perhaps that's what they needed. At least that's what she needed, to be anonymous and not the person she was right now.

They danced for a couple more songs, before the heat was getting to Sabrina. Besides, Orange had been slowly getting closer to her, clearly wanting their bodies to start to touch.

"I'm going to head outside," Sabrina told him. "It was fun dancing with you." Orange nodded seeming to understand that she was rejecting him. He waved her off and headed for another girl, clearly not offended.

She grinned and headed outside to the backyard. The music was a lot softer and the cool air kissed her skin. She breathed in deeply, she hadn't realized how stuffy it had been in the house.

Sabrina turned to head back inside when something caught her eye. A couple was pressed against the wooden fence. A woman had a man pinned against it, their bodies entwined one another, unashamed.

Sabrina snorted, she didn't remember parties like this when she was in high school. Teenagers seemed to be more discreet then. Though they had done intimate stuff, it was done more in private, but these kids didn't seem to care for that.

Sabrina herself had always been like that. Even when she went to university and she'd been to parties far crazier than this one, she always preferred things to be secluded. The idea of making out in front of a crowd of people made her nervous. It was far too intimate for her liking.

Sabrina had decided to stop looking at the couple like a creep when the woman shifted, moving her lips to the man's neck, exposing his face. His head was tilted back, leaning against the fence, his eyes were shut, mouth open in pleasure, but there was no mistaking Puck.

oo0oo

Hi! It's been a while since I last updated, but I promise I'll be more frequent going forwards.

-Blue ;)


	7. Throwing Up is Not Fun

**Throwing up is not fun**

Sabrina gaped at Puck and the girl. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. Her mind just didn't seem to process how little space was between them, how their bodies moved together as if they were somewhere private.

Sabrina felt a wave of hurt course through her, making her limbs hurt. She knew she was being ridiculous, she wasn't Puck's girlfriend or anything. But she was Puck's… Nothing, she realized. She wasn't Puck's anything.

Then why did it feel like he was cheating on her? Why did it hurt so badly to see him with other people?

They had been broken up for two years now, obviously Puck had been with other women. She had certainly been with other people and hadn't thought once about Puck.

Being in Ferryport Landing must be screwing with her head, she decided. Old feelings were arising, but they were the past and she had to remember that. Their last form of a romantic relationship had been a disaster. All it had done was hurt herself and others around her, and Sabrina needed to remind herself of that.

She knew there was a silly part of her that had always clung onto the idea of her and Puck, but she needed to let that go. Puck had clearly moved on, she should as well.

Oo0oo

Sabrina threw up again into the toilet, her stomach contents rushing out her mouth in a sick wave. She wiped her mouth off with disgust and sat on the floor against the tub.

She hugged her stomach, feeling gross and sick. She knew morning sickness would happen, but she hadn't realized it would appear so soon. She mentally counted the weeks in her mind. This would be the sixth week of her pregnancy.

Sabrina felt another wave of nausea and hauled herself over the toilet. She threw up again and flushed the toilet. Luckily, it was early in the morning and no one else besides her should be awake.

As Sabrina stood up, she still felt gross, but at least the nausea had faded. She quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower, desperately needing to be cleaned.

She had never been a kid that got sick often, besides from the common cold and such. In fact, she hadn't thrown up since she was as young as Basil. She had forgotten how horrible it is.

 _This is only the beginning_ , she reminded herself. She would be awakened by the sickness everyday now. It made her want to throw up just thinking about it.

Sabrina realized she was being silly, but this seemed like another reminder that this pregnancy was very real. Sure, she already knew that. But these past couple of days she had almost been able to pretend it didn't exist.

The thought brought shame to her. How awful of a person was she to pretend to be oblivious about this? Except all Sabrina had wanted was a couple of days with her family before she told them. A couple more days of happiness before all hell broke loose when she told them.

This seemed like a rude awakening call from the universe, forcing her to deal with this.

Stepping from the shower, one thing was very clear to Sabrina, she needed to tell her family.

oo0oo

Sabrina wolfed down her sandwich, not even tasting it as she inhaled the food. She grabbed a purple apple, taking a huge chunk out of it.

She dimly noticed she was getting stared at and looked up. "What?" she asked Daphne and Red when she had swallowed. They both had their mouths open like fish, gaping at her like she was some exotic animal on display.

"You're just eating a lot," Daphne said and narrowed her eyes at Sabrina.

"I'm hungry," Sabrina replied annoyed.

"Yeah, it's just we've never seen you eat like this," Red added, daintily biting into her own sandwich.

"Why? Because I'm eating a lot?"

"Well, yeah," Daphne said. "You look like you could eat me." Sabrina scowled at Daphne. She had no idea why she was eating this much. Sabrina had eaten a lot during breakfast as well, but she had figured it was because she had emptied out her stomach contents this morning. Still, she had been starving when it had come to lunch time.

A thought appeared, could this be because of the pregnancy? Sabrina was sure she had heard of pregnant women getting hungrier, which made sense, as you were feeding double the amount of people.

Her cheeks reddened and she looked down at her plate. Daphne and Red had clearly noticed this change in her. Even though they didn't know why, they had realized something was different about her. It seemed she couldn't keep the pregnancy a secret much longer.

Even this morning while she had been leaving the bathroom, her mom had stopped to ask if she was okay. When Sabrina had asked why, her mom simply said she had noticed that Sabrina was moodier.

If that had been bad enough, Veronica had asked if she was sick. Sabrina had panicked, wondering if she had heard her throw up. Sabrina had already been coming up with a lie about eating bad fruit when Veronica had laughed and simply said it was because Sabrina was up so early. As Veronica had stated, Sabrina never woke up early. Sabrina had only given a shaky laugh and headed back to her room, after all, she couldn't exactly tell her mom she had awoken from morning sickness.

So, Sabrina would have to tell them and soon.

oo0oo

"What's this _lieblin_ g?" Granny Relda asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"I woke up early and thought that I should make breakfast for everyone," Sabrina replied, not looking up from the eggs she was trying not to burn.

"How thoughtful of you." Granny smiled at Sabrina and a flash of shame went through her, Granny Relda certainly wouldn't be looking at Sabrina in an hour when she spilled her news. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm good. Go relax and leave everything to me." She shot Granny Relda a smile as the old women hobbled out.

Sabrina had been a nervous wreck as soon as she decided to tell her family about the pregnancy. That had been a couple of days ago.

She had decided to tell them over breakfast, figuring it might soften the blow. Probably not, but Sabrina would take anything she could get.

What was she even going to say? She had been careful, but she was bound to slip up some time and then the cat would be out of the bag. Does she just blurt out she is pregnant? Does she tell everyone who the father is? Does she tell the father, he's the father? Or should she lie and say it's some random guy from school? Would that be better or worse?

Sabrina had already decided she wanted to be the one to tell everyone. She didn't want people to find out by accident and think she had been trying to hide it. Which technically she had, but it was only because she hadn't known how to tell anyone.

This was monumental news. You couldn't just blurt it out randomly. It had to be planned at a specific time when everything was perfect. Sabrina figured in the morning, when there hasn't been time for anyone to get really mad or annoyed about anything yet, was as good as it was going to get.

Still, Sabrina knew that she couldn't keep putting it off forever, which is exactly what she had been trying to do.

But not anymore.

Sabrina flipped the last pancakes onto a tall stack, dumped scrambled eggs onto another plate and bacon onto a third. She carried the plates carefully over to the dining room table a set them up. She then went back for orange juice and glasses. Finally, coming back and adding plates and cutlery.

She swept her gaze over the table, straightening a knife before nodding in approval. It was time.

And with that, Sabrina called everyone in.

oo0oo

Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I'll be uploading the next one soon. :)


	8. I'm Pregnant

**I'm Pregnant**

"Can you pass the syrup, honey?" Veronica asked and Sabrina handed the green maple syrup over obediently.

Her entire family was squashed into the dining room table as Sabrina entered. She had already made her decision on whether to tell everyone who the father is. The answer was no.

At least not this second. She figured the pregnancy would be too much of a shock without her informing everyone who the father is. Sabrina was sure that Henry would kill Puck.

No joke, like literal murder.

Sabrina knew she would have to eventually tell Puck, though she dreaded the idea of it. Puck probably didn't want to be any sort of father and that was okay, but Sabrina knew that he needed to know, she couldn't have this hanging over her forever. Besides, it wasn't right to hold it against him.

Sabrina told herself that she would be calm and mature about the subject. She would inform him that he didn't have to be a father to this child. She could handle it on her own and she was only telling him because that is what's right.

Still, Sabrina couldn't deny that if he wanted to be a father and not leave her by herself, it would be nice.

Now, Sabrina was just waiting for the perfect time. When the chatter got to a minimal and everyone was full and happy from the food. Then she would say.

Sabrina waited a couple more minutes, glancing around the table for the perfect time.

"Chill out," Daphne said as she nudged her. "You look so tense about something." 

"I just have some news I need to tell everyone," Sabrina replied and tried to loosen up her shoulders.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"You'll hear in a minute."

"Come one, 'Brina, you can just tell me." Sabrina shook her head and Daphne pouted, before a scheming look spread across her face.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina hissed, but the girl was already standing up, clanking a spoon against a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Guys," Daphne said when everyone turned to look at her, "Sabrina has news."

"No, I really don't," Sabrina mumbled, her cheeks burning.

"Sure, you do. Get up." Daphne pulled Sabrina up beside her before promptly sitting down.

Sabrina stared at everyone, unsure how to start. This was _not_ the way she wanted this to happen. Sabrina had wanted to come up with a full speech or something before she told everyone, but now that was all ruined.

Sabrina resisted the urge to yell at Daphne, even though it wasn't the girl's fault. Still, Sabrina was mad that her big news was getting rushed.

"What is it, 'Brina?" Uncle Jake said.

"Yeah, say it," Basil said, "and quickly. I want to tell Mom about my new toy." 

Sabrina opened her mouth, unsure how to begin, when Veronica said, "Basil, don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude," Basil said and pouted. "I only want to tell you about my new toy. You see, it's a dragon with—"

"Basil! What did I say about being rude?" 

Basil frowned at his Mother and turned to his Dad, "Dad, I'm not being rude, am I?" 

Henry had been busy digging into his food at this point and only looked up at the sound of his name. "Huh? Oh, no, you're not rude."

"See," Basil said and turned triumphantly to his mother.

Veronica did not look pleased. "You can't just agree with them on everything."

"I don't," Henry replied, sounding mad and fully awake now.

"Yes, you do. You go easy on them, but you have to learn how to discipline them." 

"I discipline them."

Sabrina watched as her parents began fighting over Basil who looked very confused, swiveling his head between Veronica and Henry.

"Can you please not fight now," Granny said and glared at them, bringing herself into the conversation as a peacemaker.

Sabrina quickly looked away from them, looking across the table to see if anyone was paying attention. Daphne and Red were laughing at something Puck was doing. Pinocchio frowned at them and informed Puck something that made him mad. Uncle Jake had seemed to join the peacekeeping efforts with Granny Relda and was busy yelling at her parents. In fact, everyone seemed to be arguing except for Mr. Canis who just returned to his food, forgetting about her as well.

Sabrina stood there, while everyone argued and talked over one another, wondering how everything had become such a mess. Wasn't it only a moment ago when everyone was silent and listening to her? 

For whatever reason, Sabrina got mad. All she asked for was a few moments of silence, so she could inform everyone of this life changing news. Was that really so hard to ask for?

So Sabrina said to no one in particular, as no one was really listening to her, "I'm pregnant."

By some miracle, everyone seemed to have heard her over the noise. They all stopped to look at her, and Sabrina felt awkward under all their gazes. She sat down, looking at her plate now.

"Is this some joke to get out attention?" Uncle Jake asked, breaking the silence. "Cause, it worked."

No one said anything.

"Is it true?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina lifted her eyes to look at everyone. "Yes." No one replied and they were drenched in silence again.

Finally, Sabrina couldn't take it. "Can someone please say something? Mom, Dad? Granny?"

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Veronica asked. Sabrina blinked, she didn't think this would happen. Yelling, screaming, sure. But the caring face that her mom gave her, no.

Sabrina nodded, suddenly choked with tears.

"Oh _liebling_ ," Granny Relda said and walked over to give her a hug. She stroked Sabrina's head and muttered soothing words. Sabrina was embarrassed to see tears fall and Granny must have noticed it. "Why don't you guys clear out and give us a second?"

When everyone was gone, Granny let go of her and sat beside her. "It's going to be okay."

"But, Granny, how do you know?" Sabrina wiped away some tears on her cheeks.

"It just will be."

Sabrina laughed, "That's not as reassuring as you meant it to be." She paused. "I just feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid. Things like this happen." Granny Relda reached over to stroke Sabrina's cheeks.

Sabrina worried her lip, debating whether or not to say anything. "Do you think Dad's mad at me?"

"Oh no, _liebling._ "

"He didn't say anything."

"You know your father, he's probably just taking a moment to process everything." There was silence once again. "I have to ask you something."

"Anything, Granny."

"Who's the father?"

Sabrina drew in a sharp breath. "I haven't told him yet. I think I have to tell him before I tell anyone else."

Granny Relda gave her a knowing look that said she knew _exactly_ who the father is. "Go now, tell him."

Sabrina nodded and headed to search for Puck.

oo0oo

I knew this chapter was going to be important, as it's the one where Sabrina informs her family, but I still wanted to add a bit of humour, so I hope it turned out well enough. While this story largely focuses on Puck and Sabrina, I also wanted to mention the other memorable characters every now and then, even if their roles aren't that large.

Next chapter (I suppose a bit of a spoiler, but like, not really), you'll see Sabrina telling Puck that he's a father. It was such a fun chapter to write about and you'll be seeing that soon... Hopefully.

Thank you for the support! And for reading this ramble right now.

-Blue


	9. Telling Him

**Telling Him**

She managed to locate him in his room after speaking to an ecstatic Daphne. Apparently, her little sister thought it was wonderful that Sabrina was pregnant.

Sabrina knocked softly, mentally preparing herself for it.

The door opened, revealing a disheveled looking Puck. "What, Grimm?"

"Can we chat for a second about something?"

"I'm not really in the mood, go away."

"Sorry, but this can't wait." Sabrina pushed herself passed him and into his room. She walked down the path before jumping on his trampoline bed. Sabrina waited until he jumped on beside her.

"What do you want?"

She opened her mouth to tell him, but she said instead, "I can't believe you still have this."

"What?" He wouldn't look at her.

"The trampoline."

"Well, of course I still have it. You can't tell me it's not amazing."

Sabrina shrugged and they sat in silence for another couple of minutes.

"So, I suppose congratulations are in order." Puck's voice was sharp.

"What?"

He jumped down and waved a hand at her stomach. "You know, the whole pregnancy thing."

She swallowed. "Thanks, but about that—"

"Who's the father?"

"What?"

"Is it someone back in university?" He gave a sharp laugh. "It's probably your boyfriend, right?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, so it's just some random guy, lovely." He began to pace, as if he couldn't stand to look at her. "I don't know what's worse, you being with a boyfriend, or some guy who got you knocked up. I swear, if he's being an ass about it, I'll come over and kick his ass."

Sabrina frowned, confused about what's going on. "No, it's not like that as well."

"So you are together?"

"Well no, it was one night. But I don't think the guy will be an ass, at least I don't think so."

"Yeah, well he seems like an ass all ready."

"Puck," Sabrina took a deep breath, "it's you."

"What's me?"

"You're the father." Puck stopped pacing and stared at her.

He didn't move or say anything for a good couple of seconds, making Sabrina worried.

"I'm the father?"

"Yes."

"Of your child?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure?"

"Well, it couldn't be anyone else's."

"Oh my god." He took a couple of hesitant steps toward Sabrina, but then stopped.

"And listen," Sabrina hurriedly said, "I don't expect you to be some kind of father, or anything. I mean if you want to be, that's fine—but you don't have to be. Or like if you want to see your child sometimes, but not other times, that's cool. Just, um, let me know and we can work it out."

"Can I—Can I put my hand on your stomach?"

Sabrina blinked, but nodded. Puck put a hesitant, but gentle hand across his stomach.

"You can't really feel anything yet," she said. "That only comes later."

"Yeah, okay." He didn't take his hand away though. "I want to be it."

"What?"

"A father." Puck looked at her with sparkling eyes. "I want to be there for our child."

There it was. _Our child_. Puck made it seem like she wouldn't be alone and Sabrina smiled hesitantly. She hadn't realized until it had been lifted, that a weight had been on her shoulders about what Puck would choose.

"I'm glad you said that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I've been so worried this entire time about what you were going to say when you knew."

Puck's smile faltered. "Wait. How long have you known?"

"What?"

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" He was staring at her so intently, Sabrina felt awkward.

She shifted her feet uncomfortably, "I found out just before we arrived."

Puck dropped his hand from her stomach and stepped away from her. "You've known for over a week and you didn't tell me?"

"Because I was confused. I mean, I didn't even know if I was going to tell you."

"You weren't going to tell me you're carrying _my_ child?" His voice was loud now, almost to the point of yelling.

"That doesn't matter, I did." Sarina tried desperately to keep her voice calm and hopefully he would stop being so mad. However, that seemed to do the opposite because Puck looked furious.

"But why did you have to worry about it? Why weren't you going to tell me?"

 _Because I was terrified you were going to reject my baby and I_ , except Sabrina didn't say that.

"Well, you don't exactly scream father material."

If Puck was a cartoon, steam would be bellowing out his nose and ears. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Puck. Look where you live."

"So, what about it?"

Sabrina hoped down from the trampoline to stand in front of him. "A baby couldn't wander around here, it could get hurt. Besides, you're so immature."

"I'm not, you are." Sabrina gave him a pointed look, as if to show him how childish he sounded.

"You've barely matured in over 4000 years!"

"So? I could take care of a child as good as you can."

"Please. I had to take care of Daphne when I was just eleven years old and bouncing around orphanages."

"I took care of myself for years when I left Faerie."

"Took care of yourself? Please! We found you living in the woods on a pile of trash." They were both fuming and yelling at each other at this point.

"That was voluntarily. Anyway, it doesn't matter, you still should have told me. I'm half of that you know." He pointed to her stomach.

She gave an overdramatic groan, "Please, don't remind me."

"Hey, this is your fault."

"My fault? You know it takes two people to make a baby."

"Yes, I know. I'm _very_ familiar with the process." He gave her a haughty look that against her better judgement, made her blush. "You were the one who acted first that night. I mean, you practically launched yourself at me."

"Launched myself—you don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who reacted first, anyway. I was just drunk enough to not reject."

Puck gave a harsh laugh. "Stop blaming it on the alcohol. You wanted it to happen."

"So what?" Sabrina took a step towards Puck so their chests were nearly touching. Sabrina's heart was beating so loudly, she was sure Puck could hear it. "Okay, I wanted it! I wanted it and I enjoyed it! Happy now?"

She was panting softly now. Puck's face slowly softened and he reached to touch her, but she took a step back.

"If you wanted it, why are you fighting it? We can be together, we can be a family."

"No, we can't." She turned away from him, finding that it seemed awfully familiar. "I'll see you later."

oo0oo

How'd you like that chapter? The next couple chapters as well will be heavy _Puckabrina_ moments now that Puck found out about the baby.

oo0oo

Replying to Comments!

Sistersgrimmfan101: Thank you! Hopefully you like this one as well.

Jo: Ahhh, I know the chapters aren't too long, unfortunately. I found with my last story, the chapters were just getting too long to write and I didn't have that much time, so I decided to make shorter ones with this story. The idea being that I'll upload more frequently.

BDemon1995: Thank you!

ohmerlinsbeard: Thank you so much. Yes, I will be continuing with it.

Guest: So glad you liked the humour, hopefully you found some in this chapter as well. :)

oo0oo

I'll try and upload the next one soon!

-Blue


	10. Doctors Appointment

**Doctors Appointment**

"Sabrina Grimm, don't make me drag your ass in here," Veronica Grimm said. Sabrina shrunk down in her seat, hoping it would make her invisible. Her seatbelt cut into her neck, but she didn't care as she tried to avoid her mother's withering glare.

"Sabrina," she heard her mother say. Her invisibility plan seemed to have failed. She sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

"Coming," she grumbled and walked to the entrance of the doctor's office where her mother stood.

"Really, you're twenty," Veronica said. "I shouldn't be forcing you to go to the doctor at this age." Sabrina ignored her mom and walked into the office.

"I have an appointment for Sabrina Grimm," she informed the receptionist behind the desk and was instructed to sit down in the waiting room. Sabrina was glad to see that there was only two other people.

Her mother sat next to her. "Nervous?" she asked Sabrina.

Sabrina gave a nod and pressed her sweaty palms against her thighs.

"Dr. Pearl is very nice," Veronica said. Sabrina nodded again, unable to speak. She knew she would have to go to the doctor, but she had stupidly not gotten that far yet. All she had been thinking was to tell her parents, she hadn't even tried thinking farther than that.

It had been a week since the day she told them. Her family had acted far different then she had expected. They'd been nothing but kind to her, so much so that Sabrina wanted to burst into tears. She felt like she didn't deserve their love, but was grateful for it nothing less. She knew that most were not as lucky as she was to have a family like hers.

Even her father, who she knew was unhappy, tried. Her parents hadn't been thrilled, but supportive nothing less. They hadn't asked what she wished to do with the baby, only asking if she'd seen a doctor yet and if she was on any vitamins. They made promises that they'd support her with whichever choice she made, but hadn't pried, yet.

Sabrina knew it was only a matter of time before they asked about the father. Only Granny Relda knew, though Sabrina knew that Daphne thought so as well. She hadn't outright asked Sabrina yet, but there had been hints.

Luckily, Puck hadn't mentioned it yet. She had asked him too and he had promised he'd wait till she was comfortable. Though she doubted that would ever happen. She didn't think her dad could handle another surprise like Puck being the father. Sabrina knew she had too, but she wasn't sure if her dad wouldn't kill Puck. She needed to wait for a good moment.

"Sabrina Grimm," a woman called from one of the examining rooms.

Sabrina stood up, trying to emerge from her tangled thoughts. The woman caught sight of her and smiled, "I'll see you now."

Sabrina followed her into the waiting room and had a seat. The doctor smiled at her.

"Your mom told me you're pregnant?" Sabrina nodded. "Let's get you checked out then."

She asked Sabrina various questions before examining her. Sabrina answered all the questions. She grew ashamed when she didn't understand such basic things the woman was telling her, but the doctor didn't point it out, or made a comment about how young she was. Sabrina was starting to like her.

Just before she left, the doctor asked, "I don't mean to pry, but do you have support for this child?"

Sabrina swallowed, a little uncomfortable with the subject matter. "Yes, my family has been nothing, but helpful." 

"And the father?"

"He," Sabrina paused, unsure how to answer, "is around." She stepped back into the waiting room.

"All good?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, let's just go home."

Oo0oo

Sabrina reached the top step of the second floor. Having just gotten home from the appointment, she wanted to spend some quiet time in her room.

"How was the appointment?" Puck asked, stepping from his room.

"It was good." She made for her room, hoping this conversation would come to an end.

"What did the doctor say?" Puck continued, following her.

"I'm healthy, that's all that matter." She had reached her door and twisted the handle.

"Hey, I deserve better answers," Puck snapped. She knew she had been short with him and felt guilty. "I should be told what's happening. It's as much—"

Before Puck could continue, Sabrina had grabbed his wrist and hauled him into her room, shutting the door behind them.

Puck gave a squawk. "What are you-?"

"You can't be so loud. My family doesn't know yet that you're the father," she replied and started to pace in front of the bed.

Puck glowered at her. "You should tell them. They deserve to know." 

"I know, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. They've been through enough, without giving them another shock."

Puck sat on her bed and stretched his long legs out. "This at least would be a good surprise. Your parents are probably worried the father is some idiot, when in fact he's a king."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Perhaps he's both and idiot and a king, then what are they going to think?"

Puck ignored her insult. "What more could they possibly ask for in a son-in-law?"

Sabrina snorted. "That's only if we got married, not if we had a child together. You'd still just be a pest like you are with me."

Puck grinned at her. "But I'm a handsome pest, aren't I?"

"If you can look past the ego, perhaps."

"Awww, Grimm, did you just call me handsome?" Sabrina noted the use of her childhood nickname, and silently loved the sound of it on his lips. Puck didn't seem to notice that he'd said it and Sabrina didn't want to bring it up.

"I want to come with next time," Puck said seriously.

"What?" she asked, confused of the abrupt conversation change.

"The next time you go to an appointment, can I come with?" 

Sabrina threaded her fingers together and leaned against the wall opposite his position on the bed. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I won't come in when you're getting examined, but I want to be there."

"My parents don't know yet," she protested weakly.

"Then tell them, or I will."

Sabrina's head snapped to him. "You wouldn't dare."

"I don't want to keep having to hide this."

"My dad will kill you."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Henry will get over himself." Puck stood up and took a step forward. "Why haven't you told them yet?'

"I told you, my dad will—"

"I think there is a different reason. Are you ashamed of me?" He took another step forward, so he was an arm's length away.

She swallowed, "Of course not."

"Are you sure? I think you're ashamed of me. You think that I won't be a good father."

"No, that's not it. I'm not embarrassed by you."

Puck lifted an eyebrow, "Stop lying."

"I'm not lying! I'm not embarrassed by you, I'm embarrassed by myself."

They were silent for a second. "Because you're pregnant? We used protection, we were careful. Sometimes this just happens."

"I know, but I'm embarrassed that I made the mistake again."

Puck paused and then in a low voice he asked, "Mistake?"

"You and me, that night shouldn't have happened. After what happened with our relationship, the destruction that it brought, I promised myself we would never happen again."

"You did?" There was hurt in Puck's eyes and though he didn't sound mad, he sounded unhappy.

"You hurt me, Puck," Sabrina replied, she felt guilty for what she had said, for what she had promised, but she couldn't help but be defensive. He had hurt her so much two years ago, she should be upset. He shouldn't be distraught; did he think that what he did wouldn't have consequences?

"I didn't mean too," he replied. "I said that I was sorry."

"I know," Sabrina sighed and flopped onto the bed. "I shouldn't have brought it up, it was unfair of me to bring up the past. I'll tell my parents."

"Sabrina," Puck started, but she interrupted him.

"Can I get some alone time now?" He didn't reply, only leaving, shutting the door with a soft click behind him.

Sabrina shut her eyes, forcing the memories that had resurfaced back. Sabrina wanted to kick herself from bringing up the past. With the memories, came pain and anguish. She didn't want to deal with the hurt that she had been caused by his hand. Still, they threatened to overwhelm her and she knew that she would need to resolve this if she ever wished for things to get better.

oo0oo

What are your thoughts on this chapter? I'd love to know!

I'll be posting soon what happened the night Sabrina got pregnant. Really fun chapter to write and some fluffy bits... ;)

-Blue


	11. Proclamations of Love

**Proclamations of Love**

Sabrina tried to avoid Puck for the next week which was easy because he avoided her too. Ever since that evening after her doctor's appointment, he'd been cold to her. She knew she said some hurtful things, but weren't they justified? _Puck is just be childish and will get over it soon._ At least that's what she told herself when he left the room when she arrived for the fifth time.

If her family noticed Puck's coldness, they thankfully didn't mention it, though Sabrina could tell that Granny wanted to desperately. It was only a matter of time before she brought it up and Sabrina was helplessly under prepared.

She kept herself busy with spending time with Daphne and Red. They went to all her favourite spots in Ferryport Landing, places Sabrina had forgotten how much she missed. She'd had long talks with her mother about the baby, who now seemed thrilled to be having a grandchild. Even Henry had warmed up, though he still seemed angry. Not at her thankfully, more at this situation.

Sabrina was still kind of pissed herself, if she was being honest. Everything she'd said to Puck had been true. She regretted their night together those weeks ago and was furious with herself for getting in that position. It would be a mistake that would follow her the rest of her life.

Puck hadn't been the only boy. When she packed off to university, she'd been with a few boys in her two years. Some had been short hook ups and some had lasted for months. Still, even her longest boyfriend, who she'd dated for almost seven months, she'd never felt the way as she'd felt when she was eighteen and with Puck.

His name had been Derek and Sabrina had seen him across campus multiple times after they'd broken up. They'd even gotten coffee post breakup and it had been nice. And unlike Puck, Sabrina hadn't ended up in bed with him. And yet, she'd come home for a matter of days and it had led to it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed a glass in the kitchen. Sabrina turned to the sink to fill it with water when the door opened. Puck walked in and froze upon seeing her. He turned right back around and walked out.

"Wait, Puck," she called. He didn't respond, so with a curse, she put down her glass and followed him out the door, jogging to keep up with him.

"Puck," she called, "can you stop for a second?" He ignored her, so she followed him down the hallway, passing the living room where Daphne was watching a show and out the front door.

"Leave me alone, Sabrina," he said, not turning. The formal use of her first name hit Sabrina, but she didn't comment.

"Can we please talk?"

"I think you've said everything you've wanted to say," he replied. Wings sprouted from his back and he tensed to fly, lifting off the ground.

"No, I want to talk," Sabrina replied. She was angry now that Puck had been avoiding her, who gave him the right when she was caring his child?

She jumped up and grabbed with both hands on his ankle.

"What the-?" Puck said, as Sabrina pulled him down. Puck fought her, pounding his wings so he almost lifted her off the ground with him, but Sabrina held tightly. With a massive tug, she sent him down. Unfortunately, the momentum sent her sprawling as well.

She landed on her back, as Puck landed beside her, half his body sprawled across her. She moaned and tried to sit up, but Puck's long arms and legs were knotted with her own and it made getting up impossible.

They disentangled and Puck stood up, shooting Sabrina an irritated look.

"Good job, Grimm," he sounded mad, but at least he used her old nickname, "are you trying to take us both out?"

I heaved a sigh and stood up, "Listen, I don't want to fight, so can you just tell me why you're not talking to me?"

"You told me you thought we were a mistake."

"Well it led to me being pregnant, so I don't know what else it could have been." Sabrina was conscious that they were talking rather loudly outside the house and anyone could hear them, but she couldn't see past it in her anger.

"It could have led to us."

Sabrina huffed out a laugh, "No, it couldn't have."

Puck crossed his arms and glared at her. He hadn't retracted his wings and they peaked out the side of his shoulders. For some reason, Sabrina found them rather distracting.

"It could have if you hadn't been so scared and left."

"Don't you remember the last time we were together? How can you think getting back together would be a good idea?"

"That was two years ago Sabrina! We were both so much younger, I was foolish and stupid, so were you. But I've matured and so have you, we could be together again and yet you refuse to even think about the idea."

"Well why now?" The words came out ugly and hissed. Sabrina was so angry right now, she was practically shaking. They were words she'd been thinking about for a while, even before she was pregnant.

"What?" Puck asks, startled.

"Why now have you decided that you want to be with me? You could have come any time to New York and said these things, made promises of us, but you didn't. I come home and suddenly you're making proclamations of love? And when I go back in September, what then? Will you dump me like the last time?"

Puck's face darkened like a shadow had crossed it. Sabrina stared at him in shock at her words. While the thoughts had always floated around her head, she had tried to ignore them, choosing to pretend they didn't exist then dwell on them.

"I did try, but you turned me away. I was young when we broke up, but I've been thinking about us for a while. But how could I had done that? Do you think it would be easy to show up on your doorstep a year after we broke up and say that we should be together again? You could have easily done that as well, but you didn't."

Sabrina was silent, knowing that his words had a truth to them. She could have just as easily come back and said she wanted to get back together, but she didn't.

"And then you came home two months ago," Puck continued, "and I couldn't help myself. Goddammit Sabrina, we were getting along again and all those stupid feelings I had when we were eighteen came back. And I made you promises, I made every single one that I shouldn't have broken two years ago and you couldn't have cared. You left. And then you came back with all this massive news and I finally thought, this is it, you will finally see that we should be together, and you still said no."

Sabrina was silent, in shock at Puck's words.

"So, I'm done," Puck said. "I'm done chasing you. As you said, we don't work, I should stop trying to force something that doesn't exist." And with that, Puck flies off into the distance, leaving Sabrina all alone.

oo0oo

Thoughts on the chapter? Dramatic, I know. But kind of fun ;)

oo0oo

Replying to Comments!

ohmerlinsbeard: Thank you so much! Hopefully you enjoyed this as well.

Jo: Thanks so much. Glad you found the chapter interesting. :)

sistersgrimmfan: Perhaps we'll see that in a later chapter... No promises though. ;)

CassandraCat: Me too! That'll certainly be an interesting chapter to write.

BDemon1995: You'll just have to wait and find out it seems...

Guest (Abby): Thank you so much. (I do get a couple reviews all under the name 'Guest' and I never know if it's one person or multiple, so thank you.)

oo0oo

Blue


	12. That Night

**That Night**

Sabrina headed back inside, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She was furious that she was crying, that she had allowed that boy to make her feel so much. That she was upset over his words, the words that she should be happy for, right?

Isn't that what she had been saying all along? That her and Puck didn't work, that they shouldn't be together? How many times had he come to her and said they should be together and she had turned him down? And finally, he had done the same thing, agreed with her, but she didn't feel happy. She didn't feel the satisfaction of being correct, she only felt empty.

It was stupid, she was being selfish. So selfish for longing after him when she had refused him so many times. But those last words he had spat at her had closed some invisible door she hadn't realized was open. A door she hadn't realized she wanted left open.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. She needed to get to her room and then she could cry in peace. She slipped past the living room and up the stairs, moving quickly, but silently until she reached her room.

She entered the room, thankful that Daphne wasn't there and flopped onto the bed. A few more tears slid down her face, making her cheeks sticky. This time she didn't wipe them away, letting them rest on her skin. A tentative hand came to rest on her stomach, as she pulled her shirt up slightly to place her hand on her skin.

It was in that moment, in the silence of the bedroom, that Sabrina let herself remember that night months ago.

 _Two Months Ago_

 _There was a stillness to the house that so rarely happened. She'd only come back for a few days, eager to see her family once again before she returned for the last little stretch of school. Soon she would have to go back and she dreaded the thought of it._

 _Sabrina had gotten into a fight with her roommate just before arriving in Ferryport Landing. A stupid fight that Sabrina hadn't had patience for, as she had scrambled to pack for the trip back home. Her roommate hadn't been impressed by Sabrina's lack of attention and had only escalated things._

 _Sabrina had left without saying good bye, unsure how to resolve the incident. It was a coward move, to leave without acknowledging, to hope it would be resolved when returned. Sabrina knew better to hope that._

 _So, she dreaded returning to the sad place she called a home in the city. Dreaded returning to the classes where her grades were slipping, to the stale hook ups and homesickness. Perhaps that made her time back home ever more special than usual. For she knew what awaited her back at University and wished to make the time with her family count._

 _That night, the family had gone out to a movie. A new release Sabrina had already seen, so she had stayed home. The house, so large in the vacancy of her family, was silent._

 _Sabrina drifted to the kitchen, deciding to grab a cup of hot chocolate before sitting in front of the TV. With so many people in the house, she hardly ever watched what she wanted, so she wanted to make the time count._

 _There was a rustle behind her and Sabrina whipped around, her mug in hand, as Puck entered the kitchen. He paused, seemingly as surprised to see her as she was him._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked._

 _"Um, I live here," he replied, there was an implied 'duh' at the end of the sentence._

 _"I know that," Sabrina replied. "I meant why aren't you with the others watching the movie?"_

 _"Didn't feel like it." He paused and then, "why aren't you?"_

 _"Already saw it." There was an awkward pause, both of them staring at each other, both unsure what to do. Sabrina suddenly desperately wanted to continue the conversation, to find something they could laugh and chat about._

 _This time when she'd come back, it had been so good between them. So_ normal _. It had been awkward since their break up. They didn't talk when she was at school and even when she'd come back for the holidays, they never seemed to know what to say to each other. But the last few days, they had called each other names, poked fun at the other's expense and overall made the other laugh._

 _Sabrina had loved that. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him. Not even as a boyfriend, but just as her friend._

 _Puck had moved to the fridge, rifling through it noisily. Sabrina had yet to move from her position like an idiot._

 _"You want hot chocolate?" she asked, "I'm making."_

 _Puck shut the fridge and turned to face her. He smirked at her, "Where's your sense of adventure? It's Saturday night."_

 _She narrowed her eyebrows, "What's your point?"_

 _"The family's gone, we're all alone. Unsupervised."_

 _He said that last word slowly and Sabrina's heart began to pound. He couldn't possibly be thinking about…_

 _"Maybe we should try drinking something stronger," he continued. Sabrina wasn't sure if she should be disappointed, or relieved._

 _Puck waggled his eyebrows at her in a dare._

 _"I'm in," Sabrina said with a grin. She set down her mug and cocked up an eyebrow at him. "Lead the way."_

 _Puck grinned at her and walked out the door. Sabrina followed, surprised by his supposed secret stash of alcohol._

 _"Where do you keep it?" she asked._

 _"My room," Puck replied, as they walked up the stairs. "No one every goes in there and it's not like they'd fine it anyway."_

 _They reached his door and Sabrina walked in after him, leaving the rest of the house behind to venture into Puck's world of a room. He led her down the path to the forest on the edge of the property. Puck walked inside the dense forest and Sabrina followed curiously._

 _They didn't walk far before Puck paused by the tree. Sabrina glanced around, not seeing anything, but the forest._ Was this a joke? _She wondered. She would look rather foolish if this was one big prank._

 _"One second," Puck said and then flew up. Sabrina watched him, as he flew to a high branch and grabbed something there. "Catch," Puck called and tossed down a glass bottle._

 _"Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed and scrambled to catch the falling bottle. She had just managed to let it from smashing on the ground when Puck flew back down with two other bottles in hand._

 _"Was that really necessary?" she scowled at him, as they made their way out of the forest._

 _He just gave her a smirk. "Just trying to keep you on your toys." They reached his trampoline and Puck hoped onto it._

 _"Can't believe you drink this stuff," Puck said. "Wouldn't take you for the drinker." Sabrina wasn't sure if that was meant to be an insult or not. With Puck, you never know._

 _In response, she just uncorked the bottle in hand and took a sip. Liquid burned down her throat, but she grinned at him nothing less._

 _"I see how it is," Puck responded. He grabbed the bottle from her and took a swing of it as well. They continued passing the bottle back in forth and it was not very long before Sabrina began to feel jittery._

 _She squinted her eyes at Puck, taking in his lean body sitting on the trampoline, relaxing on his hands behind him. She eyed his pink wings, lazily strewn across the trampoline, and giggled._

 _"What's so funny?" he asked._

 _"Your wings," she said, "they're so pretty." She reached up to touch them, brushing her hand along the inside of the right one. It was surprisingly smooth underneath the webbed material. They were firm, but warm and almost soft._

 _Puck stilled beneath her touch, as her fingers danced across them. He shivered and Sabrina felt the action in his sensitive wings._

 _"That's rather intimate," he said._

 _Sabrina snatched her hand back, "Sorry." Though, she wasn't really. "What's it like to fly?"_

 _"It's freeing," he responded, still watching her._

 _"I wanna fly," she whined. "Can I have your wings?"_

 _One side of his lips edged up. "I don't think it works like that."_

 _"Oh, can you make me fly?"_

 _He grinned full on, seemingly amused at her. "What did I just say?"_

 _She shoved him playfully, "No, you silly faerie, can you pick me up and fly me?" Distantly, she wondered what she was doing. Sabrina knew she should stop flirting with him, but she didn't want to._

 _"Nah, I'm not nearly that drunk."_

 _She pouted. "We better fix that then, shall we?"_

 _"How would u propose that?" She just grabbed the bottle from him and sipped it._

 _"Come on, you need to catch up." She tilted the bottle up and he opened his mouth obediently, as she dribbled some into his mouth._

 _"I don't think your parents would appreciate if I got you drunk."_

 _"Too late for that," she said in a sing-song voice. "You'll be in so much trouble."_

 _"They're your parents."_

 _"I'll claim you corrupted me. Dad won't hesitate to blame you if I give a reason." He tilted his head back and laughed. It was such an unguarded move, that Sabrina's heart seemed to warm at it._

 _As the night went on, her and Puck continued to drink. They went through the bottle and then started on the next. Though Sabrina was definitely drunk, she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much._

 _She knew the family must have come home at some point, but no one had come in to check on them. And Sabrina didn't want them to. She didn't want anyone to invade on whatever was happening with her and Puck._

 _Puck sung, silly songs he claimed all were Faerie nursery rhymes and Sabrina giggled at how bizarre they were. She danced around, twirling along the path and Puck chased her, as she drunkenly made her way._

 _"Wait up, Grimm," he called to her. Sabrina turned her head to look behind her, as she skipped along in Puck's fairy tale room._

 _He seemed to have gotten irritated chasing her on foot and was now flying towards her. Sabrina didn't have a chance to shout, as he barrelled into her. She expected the pain of being slammed into, but Puck merely wrapped his arms around her and then she was in the air._

 _"Finally, I'm flying." She laughed and flung her arms in the air above her. Puck's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, making their entire bodies flushed against the other._

 _Puck laughed along with her, "Looks like you made me drunk enough."_

 _"My plan succeeded. I am thankfully drunk enough as well," she declared._

 _"Oh yeah?" Puck asked. "Why is that?"_

 _"Because I want to do this." She moved her head forward, crossing the few inches between them and kissed him._

 _There was a second when it was just her mouth moving and she worried that he wouldn't respond. But them his lips responded furiously against her, his tongue slipping in her mouth, making her release a groan._

 _She slipped her hands in his hair, feeling the soft locks beneath her fingers. He couldn't do much with his own fingers, with them holding her afloat in the air._

 _"God, Sabrina," he moaned against her mouth and them pulled back._

 _"What's wrong," she asked, removing her hands from his hair._

 _"Nothing," he responded, "I just can't touch you when I'm in the air. Hold on." He whisked them away. Quick enough that it made everything blur except for them._

 _In a second, Puck was lowering her gently on something soft and Sabrina felt sheets crumple beneath her._

 _"A bed?" she asked in surprise._

 _"I got tired of the trampoline ages ago, this is far more comfortable for sleeping." He paused for a second and then, "and other stuff."_

 _"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow, "Do tell."_

 _Puck slipped on top of her, and kissed her mouth hard. Sabrina gasped in the suddenness of it, the feel of her mouth against his. It had been so long since she felt that way, how could she every compare kisses with someone else with kisses like this?_

 _Puck's hands were everywhere all at once. One came to cup her cheek, the other pressed against her waist. His weight was on hers, his entire build stretched out on top of her and it felt so nice. An ache of longing filled her, as she dragged her fingers down his back._

 _His hands skimmed the bottom of her shirt, as his fingers slipped up, grazing the edge of her bra. She pushed away from the kiss and lifted up her arms expectantly. Puck only grinned, as he helped the shirt off of her._

 _He captured her mouth once more, and then moved down her jaw to her neck. He continued on kissing her sweetly down to her chest and then lower._

 _Sabrina just sighed with pleasure, as her hands fisted in his hair. And in that moment, in that small, perfect moment, she had no regrets._

 _oo0oo_

I know I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully I make up for it with this cute Puckabrina moment? Maybe? Hopefully.

This was such a cute chapter to write and I hope you think so too!

I'll try and update the next chapter soon! 

Blue


End file.
